1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric means for driving a motor, especially to an electric means with simpler and compact circuitry for driving a single-coil motor.
2. Background of the Invention
Double-coil motor has been greatly used for driving the fan of an electric fan. FIG. 1 shows an electric means of the prior art for driving a double-coil motor. In FIG. 1, the electric means for driving double-coil motor includes a diode 1, a sensor 2, a resistor 3, and a switching circuit 4. The coils 5 denote both coils of the double-coil motor. The positive terminal of the diode 1 is connected with the positive output port of a DC power source, and the other terminal of the diode 1 is linked to one end of the resistor 3, the power input of the sensor 2, and one terminal of each coil 5. The other end of the resistor 3 is connected with the output of the hall sensor 2 and the input port of the switching circuit 4, and the other terminals of both coils 5 are respectively linked to the driving ports of the switching circuit 4. In addition, the switching circuit 4 consists of two transistors, two capacitors, and one resistor.
The sensor 2 is an integrated hall-effect sensor, and it senses the magnetic field of the double-coil motor to control the switching circuit 4 for driving both coils 5 of the double-coil motor. Consequently, the double-coil motor rotates the fan of an electric fan. Since there are two coils in the double-coil motor, the magnetic fields generated by both coils disturb each other and noise is consequently induced. In addition, the electric means of the prior art for driving the double-coil motor is complex and costs high. Thus, single-coil motor is developed to improve the disadvantages of the double-coil motor.